


Lavellan: the Musical

by snakebitcat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitcat/pseuds/snakebitcat
Summary: I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack while playing Dragon Age: Inquisition, and then I couldn't get the thought of a future Thedasian Lin-Manuel Miranda writing about the Inquisition and the conflicts that it faced.This is done with all due thanks and apologies to Lin Manuel-Miranda and Bioware. Links to the original songs will be provided at the beginning of each filk.





	

01 - Inquisitor Lavellan  
(to the tune of "Alexander Hamilton")  
Original here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIl1OIGzuDg>

VARIC TETHRAS:  
How does an outcast, Dalish, daughter of the elves  
Keeper of a people who all keep to themselves  
Sole survivor of the explosion that tried to end Justinia's mission  
End up leading the Divine's Inquisition?

CORYPHEUS:  
This upstart elf, knife-eared fool forgot herself  
But she took her companions, made them fight as one  
Until she could see it done  
Until the war could be won  
Within months she gave Thedas an entire new fate, son

MOTHER GISELLE:  
And every day while Venatori spread their vile slaughter  
From Haven first, then Skyhold, she acted like the daughter  
Of the Chantry, seeing it through its darkest hour yet  
Lavellan was ready to barter, steal, borrow, or beg

CASSANDRA:  
When the Venatori came, and devastation reigned  
Lavellan saw that there was hope when our hope waned  
Gave the Inquisition its mission, our songs a new refrain  
Led us to a new day, by setiing aside the past's pain

SOLAS:  
Well the word got around, they said "You must be insane, elf!"  
But she saved them all, gave it all, with no thought of herself  
"Lead the Inquisition, save us, make a name for youself  
The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, elf?"

INQUISITOR LAVELLAN:  
Inquisitor Lavellan  
My name is Inquisitor Lavellan  
There's a world to save, got to be brave But we can find a new way

SERA:  
When she was ten, at the Blight's end, given to her Keeper  
To learn all the elfy secrets her mentor could teach her  
Wand'ring the Marches' snow-swept lands  
Feared no man

COMPANY:  
She thought she'd just be Keeper, fate had other plans

JOSEPHINE & COMPANY:  
Her Keeper sent her to spy, to attend the Divine Conclave  
The Anchor in her hand, our world she alone could save  
A lesser being might have just fended for herself  
That's a lot of pressure for the world to put on just one elf

SOLAS & COMPANY:  
There would’ve been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
We would’ve been dead or destitute  
Without a coin of restitution  
But she put past pain aside, chose to rise, not to die  
Led the Inquisition's mission, spat in Corypheus' eye  
(Scammin') for any way, no price too high to pay  
(Plannin’) for the future, see her now as she says, hey (oooh)  
From Skyhold mountain, we will find a new way  
In Skyhold we can find a new way

COMPANY & LAVELLAN:  
In Skyhold we can find a new way (Find a new way)  
In Skyhold we can find a new way (Find a new way)  
In Skyhold we can find a new way

WOMEN:                                             MEN:  
In Skyhold                                          Skyhold

LAVELLAN:  
We can find a new way

COMPANY:  
Inquisitor Lavellan (Inquisitor Lavellan)  
We were waiting in our fear for you (waiting in our fear for you)  
You could never back down  
You never got to take your time  
Oh, Inquisitor Lavellan (Inquisitor Lavellan)  
When Thedas sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
Thedas will never be the same, oh

SOLAS & COMPANY:  
She stood that day in Haven, no matter what you say  
(Find a new way)  
An upstart elf, with her help, we would find a new way  
(Find a new way)  
Her enemies attacked her rep, Thedas yet stands to this day

CASSANDRA/BLACKWALL/IRON BULL:  
We fought with her

HAWKE:  
Me? I died for her

LELIANA:  
Me? I trusted her

SERA:  
Me? I loved her

SOLAS:  
And me? I'm the one who betrayed her

COMPANY:  
There's a world to save, got to be brave  
Find a new way

SOLAS:  
What's your name, elf?

LAVELLAN & COMPANY:  
Inquisitor Lavellan!

 


End file.
